Nancy Drew the next generation
by dequaincy
Summary: A 13 year old girl named Sabrina Drew and her friends find themselves caught up in a long forgotten unsolved mystery When she takes a white diamond from a group known as the Ruff Tuff Gang.


Nancy Drew the next generation.

(10-24-12)Season 1.

Episode Mystery Begins.

-in the year 2021-

It is a beautiful day in a town called River Hights City,where the sun is sky was as bright and blue as can grass was green,the birds were singing,the waters were light blue and clear as crystal,people were everywhere and were playing and filled the area with joyous Town was just so beautiful and filled with life.

At a karate dojo.

A karate fight was currently in process in River Hights City dojo as two students were currently fighting with each other.

''Is that all you got?''Asked a young 10 year old shaggy brown haired boy as he was sweating.

''No…im just getting started.''Said the young boys opponent before they both collided with each other yet again.

In the streets.

While a heated battle is going on a strange brown haired 13 year old girl is walking through town staring at all of the people there as two kids rushed pass her as the girl just smiled.

Back at the dojo.

''Go!''The crowd of students cheered as the fight continued fiercely with the two students bashing back and opponent got thrown out of the students cheer for the winner.

''And the winner of the third round is Jake Marvin!''The sensei shouted as all the students in the dojo cheered louder then before as Jake smiled and waved at them.

''I did it!''Jake happily shouted.

''I lost…''Jakes opponent said before getting to his feet and walking up to Two then shook hands,Unbeknownst to them,two teenage boys from outside the dojo were watching Jake with smirks on their faces.

Elsewhere.

Meanwhile the strange girl is on a water tower admiring the view of the city as the wind blew against her brown hair.

Back at the dojo.

Meanwhile,Jake had made it back into the quarter final as he and his opponent launched at each other.

Back to the brown haired girl.

The girl is still at the top of the water tower watching the view of the city.

Outside the dojo building.

''After all that,I only made it to the top 8.''Jake said.

''Hey,last time you fought,you didn't even make it past the third round.''One of Jakes friends was a boy.

''Yeah,but you lost the first round,so you're getting a little worse.''The other friend was also a boy.

''Hey!I had a cold…''The other boy said.

''Next time you should try using some of my moves.''One of Jake's friends said to him.

''Thanks,but I wanna use my own for the offer though.''Said Jake.

''Hey,lets practice some more.''Said one of jakes friends.

''Hey, !''Said another one of Jakes sky has grown quite dark as the sun started to set.

''AH!How did it get so late?I gotta get home.''Said Jakes first friend.

''See you later,Jake.''Said Jakes second friend.

''Same to you guys,''Said Jake.

Both of his friends left,leaving Jake with motivation as he started running home.''If I keep up like this,the sky is the limit.''Suddenly Jake ran into a tall boy with brown shaggy hair and brown eyes,sending him falling on his beside him were two other ones who were watching Jake.

''So whats your problem?''Asked the boy with brown shaggy hair and brown eyes.

''A-ah!''Jake screamed.''I fell on my butt?''He said.

''What,you think this is funny?''Boy number 1 asked.

''So you think it's a joke,buddy?A little shrimp like you runnin into ,hmm?''Boy number 2 said.

''B-bu-but im sorry,I didn't do it on purpose.''Seth growled at the young boy as he flinched.

''If you're really sorry,then face in a fight.''Boy number 2 stated.

''A-a fight?''Jake asked confused.''You guys are with The Ruff Tuff Gang,arent you/?''He asked.

''So you've heared of again,who hasent?Anyway,we've also heared that you are the best and tuffest fighter in your martel arts class.''Boy number one said.

Two other boys then came up behind Jake.''Thats sure he'll show us all the moves he knows,right?''Boy number 4 said.

Jake was frighten and started to break into tears as the teenage boys about him laughed.''So…somebody…**SOMBODY HELP ME!''**Jake screamed at the top of his lungs.

''Scream all you ones gonna come and save you.''Said Seth.''But to be fair,would you like to throw the first punch?''

Seth saw that Jake wasent making any attempt to deliver the first blow.''No?Fair pain for you means more fun for me.''Seth said.

Seth then attempted to deliver the first punch to Jakes face.''Freeze ,mr!''Came a female voice.

''Huh?Who said that?''Asked Seth.

''I did.''Came the voice and the five boys looked to their left and saw a shadowy was the girl with brown hair from earlier.''Why don't you all pick on someone your own size.''

''What did you say?Who do you think you are?''Seth asked.

''The name is Sabrina…Sabrina Drew.''Said the 13 year old girl.

''Sabrina?''Said Jake.

''So you think you're a tuff girl,huh?''Said boy number 1.

''I don't think I am.I know I am.''Said Sabrina.

''Not a smart move to get in the way of my then…If you really wanna help this kid,then fight.''Said Seth.

''US.''Finished the other 4 boys.

''Bring it on…lets see what you got.''Sabrina said.

''Fair enough…but this is going to be a handicap fight 5 against 1!''One of the boys shouted.

''Huh?What?But that's not fair.''Jake said.

''Just zip is how its goin down.''One of the boys said.

''So will you fight?Or do you just wanna runaway?''Asked Seth.

''N-n-no!Don't do it!This is my has nothing to do with you.''Said Jake to Sabrina before she approached him.

''don't sweat it kid.''Said Sabrina,who was now standing next to Jake.

''But…''

''Im not gonna lose to this guy.''Sabrina said,cutting Jake off.

''Oh,okey.''Said Jake.

Sabrina then let out a small chuckle

''This aint no this girl think shes funny or something?''One of the boys said.

''Who cares?Lets do this.''Said Seth.

''I gotta say,you all sure are brave.''Said Sabrina.

''What do you mean by that?!''Seth asked.

''You hav'ent heared?''Sabrina asked.

''Heared what?What are you blabberin on about now?''Seth demanded.

''Oh,I guess you hav'ent heared.''Said Sabrina.

''Heared what?!''Seth asked.

''The doctors confirmed the cooties as a desease.''Said Sabrina.

The five boys seemed scared after she said that.''R-really?''They all said in unison.

''Yes,and its very ,you boys shouldn't even be here.''Said Sabrina.

''Shes right!Every body out of here!''Seth screamed in a scared tone before he and the other 4 boys ran was so scared he didn't even notice that a white shinney diamond fell out of his jacket Sabrina noticed.

''Yeah!Run for your health and your lives!''Screamed another one of the boys as they ran away until they were out of sight.

Sabrina then walked over to the area where the boys were and picked up the shinney object.''As if id ever start a fight with anyone.''Said Sabrina before putting the diamond in her Jacket pocket.''Hey,kid,are you…''Sabrina then looked at the spot where the 10 year old boy had been standing,only to see that he was no longer there.''Kid?Hey are you?''Sabrina called out.

''Those guys are gone,you can come out now.''

''St-stay away from me!''Jake said in a scared tone after he poked his head out from behind a crate.

''There you are.I thought something might have happen to you.''Sabrina said.

''D-don't come any closer!''Jake said.

''Why?Im not gonna hurt you or anything.''Sabrina said before starting to walk over to the crate where Jake was hiding.

''Thats close enough!''Said Jake as Sabrina stopped in her tracks.

''Is that how you say thank you around here?''Sabrina asked.

'' just…I…I don't wanna catch that cooties desease you were talking about just now.''Ansewered Jake.

''Cooties desease?(Laughing)''Sabrina Laughed.

''Whats so funny?''Jake asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

''Kid,theres no such thing as the cooties desease.I just said that to make those guys go away.''Sabrina admited.

''You mean…There is no such thing as the cooties desease?You made it up just to get rid of thoes guys?''Jake asked as he came out from behind the crate.

''Yep.''Sabrina said.

''Wow!So cool!''Jake said in excitement.

At the River Bank.

Sabrina and Jake started to walk along the streets underneath the starry night sky.

''That was awesome,Sabrina!Do you mind if I call you Sabrina?How about miss Drew?Uh,no,lets go with rock Jacob by the my friends call me jake.''Jake said in a speedly excited tone''Thanks for helping me.I don't know how to repay you.''

''You don't need to thank tell me who those guys were back there.''Sabrina said.

''Huh?Who,them?Their The Ruff Tuff Gang.''Jake answered.

''The Ruff Tuff Gang?''Said Sabrina.

'' target younger kids and force them into 've don it to a lot of my just bullies.''Said Jake.

''It seems like people like them are everywhere.''Said Sabrina.

''Really,you're not from here?Well,where are you from Sabrina?''Jake asked.''Tell me.''

''Where am I from?Im from Michigan,but im staying here in town in the Drew mansion until my mom gets back from taking care of business.''Sabrina said.

''The Drew mansion?You know,you do look kinda you by any chance know a lady who gos by the name of Nancy Drew?''Jake asked.

''Oh,that's my mother.''Sabrina answered.

''Really?Oh,wow,even cooler!Can I meet her when she comes back.?!''Jake asked .

''I don't see why not.''Said Sabrina.

''Really?!Oh,boy!''Jake said in excitement.''Hey,when she comes back mabey you can ask her to let you stay in this town for a while.''

''You know,I just might do that.''Said Sabrina.''Wanna meet back here again tomorrow?''She asked.

''You bet.''Ansewered Jake.

''There you are.''Came a young female voice.

Sabrina looked in front of her and Jake tuened around,only to see a 31 year old woman run up to looked like she was in her 20's,she had short blond hair and light blue was Bess Marvin.

''Its my Mom.''Said Jake.

''I've been waiting for you for almost an have you

''I've been waiting for you for almost an have you been?''Bess asked Jake.

''Im sorry Mom.''Jake said.

''Well sorry isn't good had me worried sick,young man.''Bess scold.''Do you know what time it is?''

''Im sorry.I got tide up.''Jake spoke.

''With what?''Bess he can get a chance to ansewer her question,Bess then noticed Sabrina standing behind Jake.''Oh hello. And just who might you be?''She asked the 13 year old girl.

''Im Sabrina 's a pleasure to meet you miss…''

'' Marvin.''

''Nice to meet you miss Marvin.''Said Sabrina.

''Nice to meet you too.I take it that you and my son Jake have become good friends?''Said Bess.

''Yes ma'am,we a matter of fact I met Jake when he was having some trouble with some kids that were older then their teen is why he was so late getting here.''Asewered Sabrina.

''Oh,I I think its wonderful that my baby waby boy has someone to protect him from bullies.''Bess said.

''MOM!''Jake said embarrassed by what his mom just said.

''What?Im just thanking the girl for protecting my Jakey wakey from those bully wullies.'' Said Bess.

''Oh,it hurts stop.''Jake said with his hands over his ears.

''Anyway,it was nice meeting you Sabrina.''Said Bess.

''It was nice meeting you too miss Marvin.''Sabrina said.''Can I ask you something?''

''Fire away.''Said Bess.

''Is it alright if Jake comes back by here to meet me tomorrow?''Sabrina asked.

''Oh,boy!Can I Mom,can I?!Please?!''Jake asked.

''Well…I don't know.''Said Bess Thinking.'' only if you promise to call me to pick you up before night time.''

''Alright!Cool!You rock!''Jake said to Bess.

''And don't you forget it.''Bess said.''Sabrina would you like for us to give you a ride home?''Bess asked.

''Yes ma'am.''Said Sabrina.

'' tell me where you live and I'll take care of the rest.''Bess said.

''I live in the Drew mansion .''Sabrina said.

''Well,come on. Lets all go home before it gets darker then it already is.''Bess said.

''Im all for that.''Said Sabrina.

The three then began to walk off to where Besses car was.

At an unknown part of the city.

Meanwhile,at a pair warehouses,different voices were heared coming from inside one of the warehouses.

''So…you lost the then you just came crawlin back here like wittle babies.''Some one taunted as they kicked a large barrel towards Seth and The Ruff Tuff Gang with him.

''Im the girl had a desease.''Seth pleaded.

''But if you faced her boss…''One of the gang members said.

''Yeah!You could crush her and take back the moon emerald.''Another said.

''What was that?How dare you speak the name of the emerald without my permission!''The black cloaked hooded figures tone grew more intimidating.

''Im sorry,sir.''Seth apologized.

''You will be really sorry if you don't man up and take care of this Selena or whatever her name is.''The figure said.

''You tell em boss.''Said a 17 year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

''Stay out of this, Jamie!''Seth said.

''Yeah,no one asked for an amen from you!''Another gang member added.

''Whatever you say.''Said the girl known as Jamie.

A smirk appeared on the figures face.''Well then…Just do whatever you have to do.''Said the black cloaked figure before the scene slowly darkened to black.

The next day.

Sabrina is waiting at the river bank for jake,minding her own business , when suddenly someone approached her from turned around only to see Seth standing behind her.

''Having a nice day?''Seth Joked as a smile appeared on his then looked to see herself surrounded by many more Gang members then the last time.

''I believe you have something that belongs to us.''Said Seth.

''What do you want?''Sabrina asked in an annoyed tone.

''We're having a get together and you're invited.''Ansewered Seth.

''Sabrina Just shot a glare at Seth and the others.

On the city streets.

Jake was running through the city streets to see Sabrina again,but when he arrived,Sabrina was no where to be found.''Sabrina!''Jake called out,but there was no searched in town to find her.

''She has to be in town somewhere.''Said he saw two gang members walk into an old condemned theater.''Those gang members again.''Said Jake.''don't tell me.''

Inside the condemned theater.

Sabrina is standing on the stage surrounded by all of the gang members.

''Sabrina Drew!''Seth began.''You thought you were pretty foxey embarrassing us yesterday,didn't you?''Seth spoke as all the gang members laughed in black cloaked hooded figure was scouting the upcoming fight sitting in a chair in a balcony with Jaime standing at his side''Well, now its time for us to return the the gangs specialty!100 against one!''

''Alright,I except.''Said Sabrina.''A hundred opponets or a thousand.''

''Now you're gonna pay for your big mouth.''Said one of the gang members.

''We'll teach you what happens when you cross The Ruff Tuff Gang.''Added another member.

''Mabey you would like to take this opportunity to plead and say you're that it will do you any good.''Seth spoke as all the gang members laughed in amusement.

''Well then…lets get this party started.''Seth said.''3...2...1...''

''Sabrina!''Jake shouted as he ran through the deseted building.

''And begin!''Seth shouted.

All of the gang members began to make there way to the stage where Sabrina was.

By this time Jake had run out on another balcony to witness what was happening.''(Gasp)This does not look good!''Jake gasped.

Jake could see hundreds of gang members everywhere he looked.

''Their everywhere!There are just too many of imposible to count and tell how many there are.''Jake said.

Up in the balcony,the figure and Jamie were watching the fight take place.''Nothing worms my heart more like a 100 fight.''The figure spoke.

''Shes one survives a 100 opponet fight.''Added Jamie.

The gang members were attacking Sabrina until she triped and fell on the noticed this.''(Gasp)Watch out Sabrina!''Jake screamed with tears in his eyes.

''(Laughing)looks like your friend is too scared to move!''Seth shouted to Jake.

''Stop it!Stop it already!This is going to far!''Jake shouted,''Sabrina!Just run!''

''Zip it!You just zip it and watch!''Seth shouted to Jake.

While Sabrina was on the floor the white emerald she had in her black vest pocket fell out on the floor and started to glow.

All of the gang members,the figure,Sabrina,and Jake noticed this.

'' 's empressive.''Said the figure.

''Who dares set foot in the old abandoned theater?!''Came a voice from nowhere.

''Wha…?Wh…who said that?!''Said Seth in a scared tone.

''It is ghost of this theater.''Came the voice again as a trap door opened up on ghost's laughter could be heared as black smoke came out of the trap door and enveloped the room.

A woman dressed in a black Italian wore a white mask that took up her whole face,her body was covered with black clothing from head to lip part of the mask was a golden sparkely glitter color,and there were long black feathers sticking out of the was also whereing black spiked high heel boots.''Boo!''She said,scaring all the gang members,causing them to run out of the abandond building.

The emerald had stopped glowing and Sabrina had picked it up and looked at it.''Well…that was strange.''Sabrina said as she stared at the white emerald she held in her hand.

''Sabrina!''Came the voice of Jake near looked off the stage to see Jake running up to her.

''Jake.''Sabrina said.

Jake then ran up on stage next to Sabrina.''That was awesome,Sabrina!''Jake said In excitement.

''Sabrina Drew.''Came a voice out of nowhere.

Sabrina and jake then looked up at the balcony to see the black cloaked figure and Jamie standing at his side.

''So you're the trouble maker everyones been talkin about.''Said the figure.

''Who are you?!''Sabrina demanded.

''Who am I,you ask?''The figure then removed his black hood to reveal his true identity.''I am Jack this should be intresting.''Said the 16 year old boy known as had black shaggy hair and brown and Jamie then exited the balcony.

''What do you think that was all about?''Jake Said.

''I have no idea.''Sabrina added.

''You're both doomed.''Came the womans voice from nowhere.

''Excuse me?''Sabrina said in a scared tone .

''You should never have took that emerald from those don't know what you've uncovered.''Said the womans voice.

''Uncovered?!Uncovered what?!Who are you?!''Jake shouted as he and Sabrina looked around the room to see where the voice was coming from.

''A truth that should have remained can call me Lady mystery has just begun.(Laughing)!''Said the woman known as Lady Shadow before ending her message with a laugh that sent chills down both jake and Sabrinas spines.

Outside the condemned theater.

''You're letting them keep the emerald?''Jamie questioned Jack.''You do realize that it will lead them to the other six emeralds,right?''

''All the more reason to let them keep it…''Jack said before putting his hood back on his head.''For now.''Said Jack before walking then followed close behind.

Unbeknownst to them,they were being watched by Lady Shadow,who was standing on top of the theater building.

''And so it begins.''Lady Shadow said.


End file.
